The present invention relates to an automobile body repair kit and more particularly pertains to repairing dents and damage to a body of an automobile.
The use of vehicle body working tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle body working tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing a vehicle's body are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,900 to Gutierrez discloses an elongated tubular chisel-like impact vehicle repair tool with interchangeable heads for different types of bending and straightening. U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,289 to Smyers discloses a vehicle body repair tool comprised of an elongated portion, attachable to the body, capable of receiving a weighted impact to depress or pull a body section into shape. U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,429 to Mason discloses an impact type tool for removing dents from metal parts such as automobile bodies.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automobile body repair kit for repairing dents and damage to a body of an automobile.
In this respect, the automobile body repair kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repairing dents and damage to a body of an automobile.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved automobile body repair kit which can be used for repairing dents and damage to a body of an automobile. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.